


let's make today great

by ElijahDarling



Series: Ten Week Countdown to Season Two [10]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: This is What I Wanted to Say, Episode: s01e10 This Is What I Wanted To Say, Gen, I invented another original character and no one can stop me, I love Beth O'Dell, Office Trolling, Ten Week Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "Roger Gunn’s administrative assistant has been his administrative assistant since the job title was 'secretary'."Leonard Knox should never have been able to put that lunch in Roger's planner.





	let's make today great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaNSympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaNSympathy/gifts), [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts), [365paperdolls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/gifts).



> I just want to say thank you to litra, TeaNSympathy, and 365paperdolls for writing so many wonderful things, and playing with me in this sandbox. You all are the best. 
> 
> This is my final contribution to On Duty. All things I post from now on will be irregular and on no consistent schedule of any kind. Now I can finally watch season two.

Roger Gunn’s administrative assistant has been his administrative assistant since the job title was “secretary”.

 

She knows his life like she knows her husband’s - better, sometimes. There’s a reason that Mr. Gunn is known among her friends as her Work Husband, and Danny is always sporting about that joke. (Just like she was sporting about his actual affair when they were still both young and dumb.)

 

Still, he is always Mr. Gunn. And she is always Mrs. O’Dell. Never Beth. 

 

Not even when she found him sleeping on his office couch fresh after his divorce.

 

But.

 

She does know how to get his goat.

 

When the coy Mr. Knox rolls up to her desk and tells her in his arrogant handsomeness (she has eyes) to put lunch on Roger’s calendar with him and Senator Knox… well. 

 

It’s worth it when he asks for this week’s agenda and she gets to witness his bemusement at noon on Wednesday’s appointment.

 

“Take that off my planner, Mrs. O’Dell.”

 

“Give me a raise, Mr. Gunn."


End file.
